


Silver Snow & Golden Sun

by GayKitty



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And some fairy stuff, Fairy AU, Fairy!Lalli, I'm here for GAY TIMES not WORLDBUILDING so it's just a generic fantasy world, Idiots in Love, Lalli's Running From His Feelings(TM), M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure Fluffy Gay Times Ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKitty/pseuds/GayKitty
Summary: After narrowly escaping from a coup, Prince Emil Fredrik Västerström is forced to hide with his estranged uncle in a tiny village in the very edge of his kingdom. It's completely miserable, for the most part - too cold, too cramped, and he has towork- but there's also a mysterious, beautiful stranger hanging around his house and leaving gifts, so maybe it isn't all bad.Or: Lalli catches feelings, despite his best efforts.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen, Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Mysterious Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there's a little discussion of injury this chapter! It's not Emil's fault he started this meet-cute by getting knocked off a horse :)

Lalli liked the human part of the forest. It was more dangerous, sure – plenty of animals that usually wouldn’t take a second look at a fairy didn’t know better, and of course there were humans occasionally – but Lalli could take care of himself just fine, and it was quieter there. He didn’t have to worry that some tree or bird or river would turn out to be a person looking for _conversation_ or something else awful. He could just hunt or wander in peace, usually, without anyone or anything bothering him.

Usually. 

Lalli was resting when the deer burst through the bushes barely a meter from him. A weird, giant, ugly deer leapt after it, with a human riding it and yelling loudly enough to scare off anything with ears in the whole forest. His hair and his deer and the metal parts of the harness he was sitting on turned gold in the light, making him look like a being right out of Summer; he couldn’t stand out more against the snow if he tried. It was such an awful attempt at hunting Lalli couldn’t make himself be irritated. 

“Wait! Don’t— wait, no, come back!” The human grabbed his deer’s harness and started to stand, still shouting. Just then the deer leapt over an old log – and the human’s head slammed into a tree branch with a crack that almost felt louder than his shouting, and he tumbled off his deer and sunk into the snow. Lalli backed into the bush and waited for him to get up. 

He didn’t. He didn’t move at all or make any noise; Lalli wasn’t even sure he was breathing, which he was sure wasn’t good. This would probably be a good time to leave. The human wouldn’t see him while unconscious, it would be the safest time to go.

Lalli padded over to the human cautiously. He was face down, half buried in the snow, and he still wasn't moving. When Lalli nudged him with a paw, his head lolled to the side and revealed a bright red gash above one eye and blood soaking into the snow, and he didn't react at all. At least now that Lalli was closer, he could hear breathing, but it was faint enough he wouldn't be able to without cat's senses. Lalli shifted into a form with hands and poked the human's cheek, then tensed in case he woke up - no reaction, again. 

"Mrr." Lalli was _not_ going to deal with this himself. Even if he wanted to help some stupid human - which he didn't - he didn't know what to do about other people's head wounds. But... it wouldn't be too much trouble to get him to get him to some other humans and let them worry about it. There was a human settlement close to the edge of the forest; Lalli growled under his breath, grabbed the human by the waist, and stalked out in that direction.

Humans were heavier than Lalli expected. He knew they were fairly big, and denser than fairies, but he hadn't prepared for the warm weight pressing against his chest. The human wasn't too heavy for him, of course, but it was... weird. Humans were warmer than Lalli expected, too, he could feel the heat even through this one's too many layers of clothes, and that was weird, too. "Stupid," he hissed, pausing to glare down at him. 

The human's eyelashes fluttered and he mumbled something indistinct, then let his head fall onto Lalli's shoulder. He smelled like flowers, like the Spring fairies that occasionally hung around home, who Lalli couldn't stay in the same room with because their scent was so strong and sweet it made him sick. This human's didn't, though; besides, the smell of flowers was easily overpowered by the sharp scent of blood. Lalli had never minded the smell of blood, but this time it almost made him sicker than the flowers did.

Lalli growled again. The human didn’t respond. "I don't have to do this," he hissed, but he didn't move the human's head. He was easier to carry that way anyway. 

Lalli had been closer to the humans than he'd thought; he was only walking for a few minutes before he started to smell the smoke of a human settlement. It took around ten more minutes until the first buildings were visible. Fortunately there weren't any humans in sight yet, but if Lalli left his human - _this_ human, which he wants to get rid of, not his - by one of the buildings, the other humans would probably find him soon. 

Lalli found a bit of ground with a thinner layer of snow on it so the human didn't end up buried and let him go, then started backing away. The human didn't move from where he'd been dropped, slumped onto the ground in a heap, and some time during the walk his wound had started oozing into his hair. It made him look uncomfortably... dead. Lalli hesitated for a moment, then huffed and knelt next to him. It only took a moment to tug his limbs and clothes into a more natural position, and a handful of snow washed the blood out of his hair - once it was clean, it practically _sparkled_ \- and off of his face. Probably, if he looked closer to alive, the humans would be more likely to take care of him, and Lalli wouldn't have carried him over for nothing. 

He did look more alive now, but something felt... wrong about leaving already. There was something more Lalli needed to do. While he tried to figure out what, he idly straightened up the human's hair - it was surprisingly soft, even wet with snow. He still smelled like flowers, too, and it was faint enough to not be sickening when not covered by the smell of blood—

Lalli stiffened at the sound of crunching snow and voices on the other side of the building - humans. He was on his feet a moment later, then shifted and darted into the cover of the trees; by the time the gold human was found, he was halfway back home. 

* * *

When Emil woke up, everyone insisted he'd been blessed by the 'forest spirits'. Apparently Aunt Siv and Uncle Torbjörn had found him lying by the storehouse, looking like he'd just fallen asleep, without any footprints in the snow leading to him, and _apparently_ what passed for a healer in the village said that if they found him much later the head wound they'd found him _with_ could have caused permanent damage (it would still leave an unsightly scar, which Emil considered permanent damage, but the sorry excuse for a healer just told him to count his blessings). Even Siv and Torbjörn believed he'd been brought back to them with, with some kind of _magic_. 

Emil knew better: all this 'forest spirit' stuff was a load of nonsense. His rescuer's tracks had been snowed over, or maybe he covered them for some reason, and when the villagers didn't immediately see a clear explanation, they decided it was magic because that was easier than thinking for a moment. His father had mentioned that commoners blamed anything, good or ill, on magic or spirits or crap like that; it was a shame his uncle had adopted the habit, but Emil would be better than that. He remembered his rescuer a little bit anyway, and he hadn't been a gust of wind or a living tree or... whatever the villagers meant by 'forest spirits'. What he remembered, though, did give him a lot to think about.

For a few months shortly after Emil had turned 13, he'd been obsessed with an old play, _Berättelsen Om Krigaren._ During the play, a soldier was injured and rescued by a lighthouse keeper's daughter; although the girl left before he woke up, her beautiful voice stayed in his mind. He hadn't thought about that play in years, but even though it wasn't exactly the same - the boy's voice had been sharp and thin, a bit higher pitched than most boys', and instead of whispering comforting words or whatever Emil was pretty sure he'd called him stupid - but he still couldn't get the play or the voice or the memory of bright, icy blue eyes out of his head. 

Groaning, Emil sat up in the miserable spare bed he'd been given and tried to focus on something else. It had been _hours_ since he'd woken up, and he didn't have anything better to do than lay in bed and think - the upside to this awful injury was that his aunt and uncle no longer made him clear the snow from the roads or shovel goat dung or any other rough work that was obviously beneath him, but apparently the downside was that didn't leave him anything to _do._ He hadn't even had to take care of Magna when she reappeared without her saddle or bags around an hour ago. He'd tried to rest, or read one of Uncle Torbjörn's boring old books, but it was no use; he couldn't concentrate on anything except ice blue eyes and a soft, slightly annoyed hiss.

* * *

Lalli stalked into _Kuulinna_ through one of the back passages, his ears pricked for any sign of other fairies. He felt restless, like something in him was tangled up, and if someone tried to talk to him right now he thought he would probably bite them; usually, he dealt with this by going to the human part of the forest until he could breath, but this time the human part of the forest had did this to him. One stupid human had done this to him - he hadn't even _done_ anything, but after Lalli left him for the other humans to find, he couldn't make himself stay in the human side of the forest at all. 

He didn't hear anything, but when he turned a corner he saw his cousin Tuuri on one of the window seats, leaning against the glass and staring out towards the forest mournfully. She and Onni must have had another fight; Lalli sort of remembered hearing one of them yelling at the other before he'd left, and Tuuri would sometimes make a show out of pining after Onni forbid her from going to the human side. Lalli didn't know why - Onni had never gave in because of it.

Tuuri must have heard him padding down the corridor; her spines flattened and she let out an exaggerated sigh as she turned towards him, then stopped and grinned when she saw who he was. "Lalli!" she exclaimed, "Onni was looking for you earlier." 

Lalli was tempted to just walk past, but he knew from experience Tuuri would probably get upset about that. Instead, he stopped a meter away and tried to show how much he didn't want to have this conversation without saying it. "I was in the forest." 

Tuuri leaned back against the glass, her smile softening out. "Some duke wanted to meet with you. He talked to Onni instead, I think, and- oh! He invited all of us to a ball this evening!" 

Lalli barely kept himself from hissing. "I'll be in the forest this evening, then." 

Tuuri giggled and turned back to the window. "I'll tell Onni I didn't get to tell you." 

That probably meant he was allowed to leave, so Lalli turned to do that. But... Tuuri had to stay in _Kuulinna_ and the fairy part of the world, but she still knew some things. She knew a lot of things Lalli didn't, at least about how to act around people, and about humans. She might know why the one he'd found had left him with this tangled feeling. 

"Tuuri?" 

Tuuri turned back to Lalli, her spines and eyebrows raised. "Huh?" 

Lalli opened his mouth and stopped - he didn't even know how to ask. He couldn't just point to this and demand she explain it, and trying to explain it to her enough to get an answer... He didn't want to know that badly. It'd probably go away soon enough anyway.

"...I'm going to sleep." His voice came out in more of a growl than he'd meant, but Lalli didn't care. He shifted back into a lynx and left before she could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of People Who Don't Know What a Horse is:  
> 1\. Lalli
> 
> Also, yep, I had to make sure to mention the horse got home okay :)  
> 
> 
> So, I wanted to return to the world of fanfiction, and what better way than combining my love of Emil and Lalli with my love of overly indulgent soft fantasy settings with fairies? I'm writing this pretty much as I update, so don't expect any sort of schedule, but enjoy the ride!  
> This is not technically a gift for [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly), but they did inspire me to turn this from a messy pile of thoughts into an actual story, so also it sort of is. In any case, thank you Kira for letting me send you Emilalli things at two in the morning <3 <3


	2. Presents

When Lalli woke up at dusk, he almost felt normal; he'd been right, whatever he'd been feeling had gone away on its own, and now he could forget about it. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to let Onni make him attend some stupid noble's stupid ball. He slipped out of the window and landed lightly on the snowbanks, then glanced back at _Kuulinna_ warily. The castle glowed faintly in the moonlight, with brighter spots of light at the windows - but there weren't any people at the windows nearby, and no owl silhouette swooping down towards him, so he hadn't been noticed leaving. Still, he shifted quickly and darted for the tree line, and he didn't fully relax until he'd crossed over to the human side of the forest.

Lalli liked the forest even more at night. The shadows cast by the trees were easy cover, and the snow sparkled in the light that managed to make it through the branches. There wasn't any birdsong, but he could hear the skittering of small animals in the brush; maybe later he'd catch one, but he wasn't yet hungry enough to try. Instead, he prowled under the trees, surrounded by the smell of pine and cold and— _wait._

The scent of weird leather and old blood - and fresh blood, faintly - came from a large and trampled-looking patch of brambles. Lalli padded over to the patch carefully and nudged a few twigs aside and there was the source of the smell: a weird, ripped deer harness, like the one the human from that afternoon had used. Actually... Lalli grabbed one of its straps with a paw and dragged it closer. It looked like the same harness, and if Lalli concentrated, he thought he could faintly smell flowers. He shifted back and picked it up, growling to himself. As soon as he'd thought about the human, the tight feeling in his chest had come back, and now he couldn't even go back home to get away from of it without being dragged into some stupid, loud, crowded, too-bright party. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he thought, _It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. You don't even know if the other humans fixed_ _him._ That did not make him feel better, for some reason. The tight, tangled feeling seemed to freeze into a ball of ice. _He could be dead for all you know. Head wounds are dangerous, and everyone knows humans are awful healers..._

He shook his head to try and clear it and stood up, pacing around the bramble patch with the stupid broken harness in his hands. He was _not_ going to wander into a human settlement to check on some stupid human. That would be _stupid_ , and dangerous, and if Onni ever found out he'd probably lock him in _Kuulinna_ forever. But... he could return the harness. He _should_ , actually - otherwise, the humans might go into the forest looking for it, and he'd found it too close to the fairy side for that to be safe. He wouldn't let any human see him, he was better than that, so it was perfectly safe anyway. 

Lalli turned towards the human settlement and started walking, not bothering to shift back. He was in a different part of the forest than he'd been in that afternoon, but he still knew the way - if only because he'd been warned to never, ever go there - and even if he had been lost, he would have been able find it from almost fifteen minutes away by following the scent of wood smoke. It followed human settlements like a warning sign, bitter and ever-present. As he got closer, he could smell other things - the heavy, damp scent of goats, the rich stink of some kind of bird, something that smelled almost like goats, but damper and mustier, and underneath it all the warm, dry scent of humans - but the smoke was always there, just barely too faint to be unpleasant. The houses were made of wood, too, which surprised Lalli a little. He knew that humans had to rely on wood fires for light, but they _built_ out of wood; didn't humans know how fire worked? How often did humans accidentally burn down their own houses? 

Unfortunately, even when Lalli was standing right at the edge of the forest only a few meters from the edge of the settlement, he couldn't smell his - _No_ \- the gold human's flower scent. He knew he shouldn't risk going into the settlement, but he wasn't going to just leave the harness anywhere, not when he was so close. At least he could get a little closer, just to the edge, and see if he could find the right scent there. It was deep into night by now, anyway, and none of the houses even had lights at the windows; there weren't any humans awake to see him. 

The third house Lalli checked actually had a hint of flowers, to his surprise, almost covered by the scent of goats. The house was a little apart from the rest of the settlement, nearly touching the tree line, and somehow it didn't look at all like where he expected the human to live - it was too tiny to have more than one or two rooms and roughly made, with some bark and the occasional twig marring the logs it had obviously been made with. The source of the goat smell was a pen attached to the back, which held... They were goats, Lalli was sure, but they were two of the tiniest, most pathetic looking goats he had ever seen. Next to the pen, the weird deer the human had ridden was held in a tiny, rickety stable. 

Lalli padded over to the door and set the harness on the slab of wood in front of it, then quickly got up to leave. Even if this place wasn't entirely in the settlement, he was still too close to humans for comfort. As he passed by a window around eye height, he glanced into it, and— The human was still, but no one with eyes could mistake him for dead this time. His face was pink, just a little, the color brought out by the bright gold of his hair falling across his cheek. It definitely sparkled, even in the weak moonlight that made it through the window, even with some of it covered by layers of some kind of white fabric - the same fabric was wrapped around the top of his head, covering the gash Lalli knew was there. It didn't have to be. _He's not in danger anymore, I could fix it safely, I'd just have to—_

Lalli tore himself away from the window and stumbled away. He felt like he'd just run across the whole of _Lumaata_ \- he was breathing hard, and his whole face and chest felt too warm. He ran from the settlement again and kept running until he couldn't smell the faintest hint of smoke or flowers, then let himself shift and prowl circles around the edge of a clearing. He made himself focus on the frost on the trees, the patterns of tracks in the snow - anything, except what had happened in the house - _**Nothing** happened. I brought him to the settlement, of course I wanted to make sure he was alive after making an effort. That's all it was, and that's all that happened. _He still felt restless and his chest felt tight, but he knew he wasn't going to ask Tuuri what it was. He didn't want to know. 

The house. He could think about the house, that was safe. It was pathetic, like whoever made it felt like they needed a house but didn't really know how to put one together. Lalli couldn't imagine it was very good at the things people used houses for. The goats were pathetic too; Lalli didn't know how big a goat needed to be to give milk, so they might be good for that, but they probably didn't have more than a day's worth of meat on them. Of course the gold human had been hunting, even if he was bad at it - he probably needed to to have something to eat. _And he didn't get anything, and now he can't hunt until his head's healed. How long do humans take to heal, anyway?_

Lalli stopped and shifted back, sitting against a tree. _I could hunt for him._ He shouldn't. Going out and hunting for some stupid human who got himself hurt was an awful idea, and Onni would _definitely_ lock him in _Kuulinna_ forever just for thinking about it. But... he hunted anyway, and _Kuulinna_ never used what he caught. And Onni didn't like him skipping meals because he'd already ate. He didn't have anything better to do with what he caught. He could just leave what he didn't want by the house - not tonight, it was too late for any proper hunting, but the next time he was in the forest at night. …Tomorrow, maybe. 

With that decided, Lalli stood and shifted again, glancing up to the sky. The party would probably be going on for a few more hours; Lalli hadn't been able to spend much of his time in the forest yet, and he intended to fix that. Until dawn, Lalli turned his attention to the forest, and forced thoughts of the human from his mind. 

* * *

Of course, Lalli couldn't stay in the forest forever, and shortly after dawn he returned to _Kuulinna_ and Onni's lecture about keeping on the noblefairies' good sides. He endured it, and the apology to the duke, and somehow made it through most of the day before running off to sleep. This time, he didn't wake until midnight; when he padded out of _Kuulinna_ all of the windows were dark, but he still shifted quickly and hurried into the forest. 

This was far from the first time Lalli had snuck out of _Kuulinna_ at night. He'd probably spent most of his life in the forest, both his side and the humans' side, including time he was technically supposed to be spending somewhere else. None of this was any different, so Lalli didn't know why this time it felt... weird. It wasn't the tangled feeling from yesterday, which had been completely unpleasant, but it was similar - a sort of _anticipation_ that made him feel unsteady on his paws. He tried his best to ignore it.

Lalli made himself focus entirely on hunting until the moon started to set - only then did he dig up the squirrels he'd caught and let himself think about what he'd caught them for. He knew he wasn't leaving himself much time to get to the house and leave them - as he padded towards the scent of smoke for the third time, he carefully didn't think about what he'd do if there were already humans awake - but the house was dark when he got there, and he couldn't hear or see any movement from the edge of the forest. After he'd waited long enough to be sure, he crept up to the door and set down the squirrels, then darted back to the tree cover and waited again. Nothing in the house stirred; he hadn't been seen. He turned to leave, then paused - again, he felt like there was something more he needed to do. _I should stay and... make sure the right human finds them._ That sounded somewhere close to right, so Lalli shifted back, mostly - climbing trees was easier with claws - and climbed up a pine a safe distance away from the house to wait. 

The sky was steadily lightening when the door cracked open and a head of sparkling golden hair and white fabric poked out. Lalli tensed and leaned forward slightly, his nails digging into the branch he was perched on.

" _Eww_ , gross!" the gold human exclaimed, throwing the door open the rest of the way and poking one of the squirrels with his foot. His voice wasn't much louder than a normal speaking voice, but Lalli could still hear him perfectly clearly. He then stuck his head back in the house and raised his voice further, yelling, "Someone left a bunch of _dead squirrels_ in front of the door!" 

Someone inside the house replied in a softer tone, but Lalli wasn't listening. He hissed quietly and leaned back against the tree trunk, glaring down at the gold human as he went back inside the house. _Gross? How dare you, I even made the effort to not leave teeth marks, and you won't take them?_ Lalli thought, sliding down from the tree and landing with a bit more force than he'd meant to. _I'm not going to do it again, if you're not even going to—_ He stopped suddenly and bit back another hiss. _Oh. Humans must not eat squirrels._ Humans ate some different things than fairies did, Lalli knew that. 

He'd have to try again tomorrow. It couldn't be that hard to figure out what humans ate.

* * *

For three nights now, Lalli has slipped out of _Kuulinna_ at midnight to leave the stupid human food, and nothing he's left has been edible yet. That morning, he'd told himself he wasn't going to try again tonight and waste more prey, but he hadn't even made it through breakfast before he'd found himself looking forward to going out to the forest - no, not the forest, but he couldn't let himself think about that - and accepted that wasn't going to work. He refused to waste any more prey, though, so... it was time to ask for help.

Lalli glared at the door for a moment, then shoved it open. "What do humans eat?" 

Tuuri looked up from her book - one of the human ones she'd somehow gotten her hands on - and stared at him with wide eyes. "...Huh?"

Right, he was supposed to say something before asking what he wanted. "Hi Tuuri. What do humans eat?"

Tuuri kept staring at him for just long enough for him to wonder if he was supposed to do something else, then shook herself and grinned. "Okay, so this might take a while. Humans actually make a lot of the same foods that fairies do - plus a bunch of others I haven't heard of - but they do usually use different ingredients—"

"No." Lalli held up a hand to stop her, moving away from the door and giving it a suspicious look. "I meant, what do humans eat that can be found in the forest?" 

Tuuri stopped with her mouth open and stared at Lalli again, then slowly started grinning again. This time, for some reason, it put him on edge. "Oh. Would you like to tell me _why_ you're looking for human foods you can find in the forest?" 

Lalli shook his head. "Not really." 

For some reason, that made Tuuri roll her eyes as she set her book down. "You'll have to tell me why you need to know human foods you can find in the forest. _Soon_. Anyway! I don't know _exactly_ what you can find in the forest, since I've _never gone_ , but there's wild deer, right? Humans love those. Let's see, I think you're safe with any bird bigger than your head - I've seen pheasants mentioned a lot, and pigeons but I'm not sure if they eat those once they're done. Um, there's rabbits—"

"I've _tried_ rabbits!" 

As soon as Lalli said it, he wished he hadn't. Tuuri raised an eyebrow and gave him another weird grin, but fortunately didn't ask questions right then. If she had, Lalli probably would have got up and left. "O _kay_ then, maybe not rabbits. I think that's it for animals. There's also some wild fruit, right? I don't think you can go wrong with that - no, wait, a lot of them might be poisonous. Hang on, I think I have a guide somewhere—"

Lalli waited by the table Tuuri had been sitting at as she ducked down and started sorting through one of the stacks of books her room was full of. "No, no, _definitely not_ , no, maybe? No... ooh, have I read this yet? ...No, no— Found it!" she exclaimed, popping out of the pile and holding a thick, green and gold book in the air. Lalli reached for it, but she hugged it to her chest and frowned at him. "I know you don't want to explain now, but you _have_ to tell me what you needed this for soon, okay? Promise." 

Lalli frowned and thought about leaving without it, but he might need to ask Tuuri for advice again. Besides, Tuuri loved hearing about the human world. It might even be nice to tell her, once he knew how. "...Fine." 

Tuuri beamed and for a moment Lalli worried she'd try to hug him, but she only shoved the book at him and sat back down. Lalli backed away before she could change her mind. "Thank you so much! And good luck with whatever it is!" 

"Mrr." Lalli replied, then hurried out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lalli is perfectly willing to catch and eat forest critters. Perks of being a large wildcat. And yes, Lalli has a rather loose grasp on what others are willing to eat (or at least what humans are willing to eat, although plenty of fairies also would rather not eat squirrels and mice). He's willing to learn, though!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be a little (or a lot...) longer, but it ended up flowing better to cut it in half there. Hopefully that'll mean I can get the _next_ chapter up soon, though, once I finish the thing that made this chapter take so long :) **Edit:** So, obviously, I did not get the next chapter up soon. The next chapter's been giving me a lot of trouble (not really due to problems with the chapter itself, something else took over my brain), so I figured I'd let anyone waiting know: I'm gonna be working on other stuff for a little while until I can focus on chapter 3! With my luck, now that I'm announcing that I'll immediately get a burst of SSGS inspiration, but if that happens I might make myself write a bit of a buffer anyway, so it may still be a bit of a wait before I post more SSGS. Sorry about that!


End file.
